


Neon Lights

by Zekkun



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Here Touma is 19 and Torao 20, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Pre-ZOOL formation, Touma is way too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: The first time Touma saw him was in a bar.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Midou Torao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! another toratou oneshot!  
> I have to say that this was going to be a whole fic, this being the prologue, but, I didn't like how it was turning out and decided to leave this as a drabble.  
> I love the idea of Touma and Torao flirting.~

The first time Touma saw him was in a bar.

NO_MAD was celebrating a concert that had been successful, momentarily forgetting about the fame, they were just enjoying their stay in a bar, and Touma, who hadn't started drinking like his partners because he was still underage, stayed in a corner watching people pass by. Some girls tried to hit on him, but he kept quiet at all times and calmly rejected them. After all, he was Inumaru Touma, NO_MAD’s centre, who couldn't stay to hit on girls and risk causing a scandal.

But then he saw him pass by, a tall man with fine features, brown hair and a gaze that intrigued him with how melancholic and mysterious he was, he looked like a beautiful ethereal being, for all that he couldn't help but want to get closer and know him more, he was simply so beautiful that Touma couldn't do anything but be attracted to him.

So he approached him and, in a subtle way, asked for a drink (he was going to regret it, he couldn't even drink alcohol yet) and turned to him, with a small smile that poured out confidence when inside he was nervous, he had never flirted before, it was a completely new experience for him "Hello.”

The man stopped looking at the counter with his calm, melancholy face, and gave Touma a little smile that only made his heart beat faster "Good evening, mister, did I catch your eye?"

His velvety and soft voice, as well as deep and controlled, left him not knowing how to react for a couple of seconds, he still did not believe that a man like this was _real_. "We could say yes, I saw you pass by and I couldn't help but think you were very handsome," Touma was honest with him, not knowing what else to say. Then the boy laughed softly, it was melodious and pleasant to the ear, Touma really didn't know how to react. "You're very interesting... What's your name? I don't want you to be _Mystery Boy_ for the rest of the night, _mister_.”

Seeing him with that beautiful smile, Touma wanted to introduce himself as NO_MAD's Idol, but knowing he couldn't do it, he bit his lip a few minutes before giving him a false name "Azuma."

"It's a beautiful name, _Azuma-san._ " even though that was not his real name, it felt good to hear it from the mouth of the man who caught his attention.

"Torao." he finally let go. His charming smile and inviting presence were out of this world for Touma, he felt that he was in the presence of a god or a spirit of beauty. "It's a beautiful name, Torao."

That man gave him a smile full of a feeling he could not identify, his pink eyes illuminated by the neon lights of that club, looking as if they were shining.

"You're interesting, Azuma-san, I wouldn't want our meeting to be a one-night stand, _mister._ "

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave your comments/kudos! they are a really big motivation for me to keep writing!


End file.
